Valmir von Raukov
}} Elector Count Valmir von Raukov, Grand Prince of Ostland, who also holds the titles of Margrave of the Northern March and Hammer of the East, was the last and belligerent ruler of the Grand Province of Ostland. History The Elector Counts of Ostland live on the north eastern border of the Empire beyond which lie the dangerous Troll Country and the Northern Wastes. It has always been a poor region where the constant threat of danger breeds a hardy race of people. Valmir was the head of the von Raukov family, an old noble Ostland family that was known to be loyal to Emperors Luitpold I and Mattheus II. Shortly after the coronation of Karl Franz, son of Luitpold and grandson of Matheus in 2502 IC, the young Franz exposed Valmir's liege lord, Elector Count Maximillian von Königswald, as an impostor follower of Tzeentch. After confirming Maximilian's death and executing the imposter, the new Emperor had Count Valmir elevated to Elector Count of Ostland as a result of his family's loyalty to his forefathers. Like his father before him, Valmir has spent a lifetime fighting against Chaos warbands, raiding Norse, and marauding Orcs, not to mention the occasional forays of bandits from Kislev. Even his own realm is not wholly safe, for the forests and mountains are full of renegades, Beastmen, Trolls, Giants and countless other foes Valmir von Raukov is a tough warlord whose constant vigil has protected the northern borders of the Empire for many years. Valmir was married to Ivana, and had legitimate two sons; Oleg von Raukov and Vassily von Raukov. Boris von Raukov Boris von Raukov is reportedly Valmir's eighth son, probably illegitimate. He left Ostland to pursue a military career. He is currently the captain of the 4th Nuln Halberdiers, a mercenary regiment based in the city of Nuln, who fought alongside the Grudgebringers. Wargear As the Elector Count of Ostland, Valmir had the right to wield the Runefang known as Brain Wounder. He also carried the Dragon Bow, a magical weapon inscribed with mighty runes which confer tremendous strength to its user. It is said that its arrows were tipped with Dragon horn and guided by magic to the heart of their target. Trivia *''From art and models that depict him, Valmir appears to have strong facial features of either Kislevite or Ungol heritage, as is common amongst many Ostlander and Ostermark families. In fact, Valmir's tall fur-hat is a common headpiece with many nomad tribes, replacing the plumed hats that is common from their southern brethren.'' Miniature Valmir von Raukov Empire 4th Edition miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd Ed.: Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 73 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (4th Edition) ** : pg. 73 * : Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat (Videogame) * : The Prince of Altdorf (Short Story) by Andy Hall * : White Dwarf #325 (UK Edition) ** : pg. 73 es:Valmir von Raukov Category:Elector Counts Category:Ostland Category:Von Raukov Category:R Category:V